


Summertime Skies

by KakoshiHatake



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cloud Watching, F/F, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Pearlina Week (Splatoon), Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Pearl and Marina spend the day under the summer sky.
Relationships: Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 11





	Summertime Skies

Pearl wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she jogged down the empty path. 

Why did she decide to go for a jog on the hottest day of the week? 

The sky was very clear, allowing the sun to shine brightly on Inkopolis. It was 94° degrees and she was ready to go home. 

Pearl turned her head to face the lobby tower that hovers over the city. She should probably start heading back home and get ready before her partner comes searching for her in a panic. 

Just as Pearl turns her head back down the path, she immediately collides with someone. 

She braces herself for the fall but she never felt the floor. An arm tightly wrapped around her, stopping her fall. 

"S-Shit, thanks I-" Pearl blinked up at her savior. "Reena?" 

"I thought that was you." Marina giggled, patting Pearl's head. Sweat rolled down her face, as she pulled her arm back. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be askin' you that." Pearl rolled her eyes. "I thought it'd be nice to get out and jog for a bit." 

"Great minds think alike!" Marina laughed. She grabbed Pearl's hand. "Care to jog with me then?" 

"Only for a little bit. You know my stamina is shit." Pearl said, squeezing Marina's hand.  
========================================

The two laid on their backs as they looked up at the clear sky. They ended their jog a little while ago, because of Pearl's stamina and decided to look at the clouds. 

"Hey that one looks like Lil' Jud!" Pearl pointed up at the sky. 

"I can kinda see it." Marina giggled. She narrowed her eyes on another cloud shape. "I see your crown." 

"Where?"

"Right there!" Marina grabbed Pearl's hand and pointed to where she was looking. 

"That's one weird lookin' crown." Pearl chuckled. 

Marina rolled her eyes before rolling over to where she was on top of Pearl. 

"Reenaaa whatcha doin' now?" The rapper asked. 

Marina leaned down and pecked Pearl's nose. "Nothing. Just enjoy the view." 

"Ah what did you say about great minds thinkin' alike? That's exactly what I'm doing." Pearl smiled at the Octoling, poking her cheek. "Ain't it too hot to be sharing body heat though?"

"Yes but I love being near my Pearlie!" Marina exclaimed. She playfully pouted as she began to get off of the inkling. "But since you say that it's too hot, I guess I'll separate myself..." 

Pearl's arms immediately pulled her back as they wrapped around her tightly. "Nope. You're stuck here. I was only joking. The only thing that's too hot here is you." 

"P-Pearl!" Marina blushed. 

"Yes?" 

"You're gonna make me melt." Marina muttered, placing her face in the crook of Pearl's neck. 

"Well it's either me or the sun that makes you melt." Pearl replied, pulling Marina closer. "Icecream in a bit?" 

"Definitely!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a lil late on this one but here it is! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
